He likes it he hates it he LIKES IT
by Naughtykisses
Summary: Tamaki gets raped on the train and he liked it! Some one is playing around with him because he gets raped again! The mystery person or people knows his name.Must be from OHSHC. But who in the Ouran High School Host Club is causing him to become a slut?
1. On the train

**HEY! Here's a yaoi one-shot! I hope you enjoy and beware it's a drug**

**May cause: Nose bleeds, drooling, panting, urge to have more, eyes go blind from reading million of times, craziness of writing half the story down while your suppose to be taking notes in school!**

**This is a threesome! With...Kaoru/Hikaru+Tamaki**

! (part 1 out of 3) !

Chapter one- On the train

Damn! How can this be? Some pervert is grinding his erection up on my back! And the thing is I'm stuck, facing the train window. Help me mommy.

"Next stop is Ouran High School Host Club in thirty-five minutes, Ouran High School Host Club in thirty-five minutes" The conductor spoke.

Shit! Fuck! Hell! Damn it! Thats all it'll take for who ever it is to rape me.

I can feel the bastard's hot breath in my ear as he unbuckles my belt and slips his warm hand into my underwear. I gasp. I can't believe it! H-H-He's jerking me off!

Holy fuck and does it feel good. Hold on. What am I thinking! No Tamaki it doesn't feel good!

"Ahh" a moan escaped my mouth. Quickly I covered it. W-what the hell! No! That wasn't me.

"Your acting like a slut" The man whispered as he nibbled on ear.

His voice is sexy. My hands fell from my mouth.

"Then punish me" I whispered back.

Oh crap! Tamaki you idiot! Do I really want this?

"Yes you do" My conscience is speaking!

No I don't!

"Ask him to give it all he's got" Conscience spoke

No way!

The man stroked even faster, pressing his body against mine. His free hand unbuttoned my uniform shirt revealing my creamy skin and red, hard nipples. I swear I heard him chuckle.

His pale, large hand caressed left nipple then my right.

"More! Hurry!" I moaned a little too loud.

"Shh, someone will notice" I could feel his tongue make its way in my ear.

Fuck! His tongue! My ear? Anyway it's wet, and very warm. Oh god I like it! My body shivered. I was being sexually aroused by a stranger and I liked it. When did I become so...so...so- "Nahhhh! Ohhh!" I was interrupted with a low moan as my nipples were pressed against the cold, train windows and two fingers were shoved up my ass, with his tongue still in my ear.

"Five minutes to Ouran High School Host Club" The conductor made another announcement.

Damn time flies! I really need to come or I'll be walking into class with a hard on!

"Come on, mister, get it over with" I cried quickly covering his hand with mine as we both stroked my dripping erection. Our movements became faster and his hand.. OH MY GOD it was really feeling good!

"We have arrived at Ouran High School Host Club" The damn conductor interrupted. HOW RUDE!

The mans fingers pulled slowly out of me as he stroked me harder.

"Ahh! Yes! Oh! I-I-I'm cumming!" I moaned loud enough for the middle aged man beside us to hear. The unknown guy bit my ear mixing the pain with my pleasure. Cum splattered somewhere I don't know where I don't even care! And with that he quickly let me go slurping his fingers which had large amounts of my juice on them.

"Gotta go Tamaki" He mumbled sounding disappointed as he disappeared.

Woa! What! He knows my name? I didn't even glance at his face so I can report him to the cops! Oh yeah...shit I forgot I liked it...what was the newspaper headlines suppose to say?

"**Boy likes to get raped on train!" **_or __**"Loving it while raped?"**__ YEAH RIGHT!_

_And just because of this little incident I was late for my first class and had to walk from the next stop!_

**Hehe sooo how was it? Can you guess which of the twins was the one raping..well jerking Tamaki off?**

**Kaoru or Hikaru hehe...See ya in the next part! There's gonna be a sex drug lol**


	2. Erotic Tea and Vibrators

**Okay I'm back everyonee! Where did I go? Oh I went to New York City but anyway I decided what would happen in the next part so here you go!**

_He likes it he hates it HE LIKES IT (part 2 out of 3)_

_(Chapter two: Erotic Tea and Vibrators) _

"_Good Morning Everyone" The twins both greeted as they walked through the OHSHC doors. _

"_Good Morning to you guys too!" Bunny and Haruhi replied._

_Kyouya pushed up his glasses then pepped up from his book at me. "Why are you leaning over my shoulder?" He asked._

"_Uh…no reason I was just observing" I backed up. _

"_Then you can get your own book and observe over there" Kyouya pointed to the couch. _

"_Maybe later" I mumbled heading towards the couch. _

"_Tamaki…seems awkward today" Honey acknowledged._

"_Pshhhh! No I'm not, I'm just investigating" I stated sitting down crossing my arms._

"_Investigating what?" Haruhi asked._

"_A person" I replied._

_Somehow I think I saw Kaoru grin at his brother. _

"_Like…a murderer?" Bunny asked pouncing on Mori._

"_No" I replied._

"_A kidnapper?" he asked._

"_Not that" _

"_A undercover thief?" _

"_No that either"_

"_A….hmm…rapier on the train?" He asked._

"_You know what I'm rather thirsty" I changed the subject. "Anybody up for tea?"_

"_We are" The Hitachiin twins both stated grabbing three cups and the tea kettle. _

"_Thank you" I walked over to where they stood._

_Hikaru handed me a cup. I stared into it studying my own reflection then held it up to my mouth and sipped slowly. _

_The twins stared at each other then spoke "How's the tea? It's our favorite"_

"_It's delicious" I replied as loud commotion banged against the club door. Everyone stood up. _

"_Ready to sparkle everyone?" I asked._

"_Of course" They all replied as I walked up to the door reaching for the door knob. I turned it and pulled the door open greeting the girls with my killer smile._

"_Welcome to Ouran Host Club choose your pick for today" I greeted as at least twenty girls walked in. _

_Five girls choose me. Six choose the twins. Three choose Haruhi. Three choose Kyouya. Three choose Mori and Bunny. _

"_So Tamaki have you chosen a girl to take to the Ouran Ball?" One girl asked as she sipped her tea._

"_He's clearly going to pick me!" Another girl fussed._

"_No he's picking me!" Another girl argued._

"_I will pick all of you, I will share a dance with all of you" I softly grip one of the girl's chin staring into their eyes. "You all are ravishing, especially you" And with that like always she fainted. _

"_Who will you dance with first?" One girl asked._

"_A-A-Anyone" I stammered._

"_Are you okay Tamaki?" A girl rushed to my side._

"_I'm fine" I quickly replied smiling. But I really wasn't. It felt as if heat waves were tickling my insides and bolts of pleasure shot up my sides. I panted and gasped leaning on the girl's shoulder._

"_Oh my god! He looks so hot!" A girl mumbled. _

_I covered my mouth to keep from moaning. Tamaki, what's wrong with you! I asked myself. All I knew was I had to get to the bathroom, I can hardly concentrate on sparkling these girls today. _

_I stood up with shaky knees. "Excuse me" I mumbled walking towards the Host Club door. Four eyes watched me as I opened the door and made my way out._

_When I finally pleasured myself (coughs) in the bathroom, for some strange reason…I still wasn't satisfied. My body actually burned in heat and my moans were a little too loud. I trembled leaning my back against the cold stall wall. I heard foot steps. They were approaching me. Suddenly they stopped. Something slid into my bathroom stall. It was blue, long and kind of skinny. There was a button on the bottom of it. There was a note attached to the small to it. It read:_

_**Tamaki,**_

_**This object is called a slinky pinky. It's a vibrator and it's used for pleasuring people.**_

_**Where does it go? I bet you know already. Well carry on and do come back to the Club.**_

_**Your fan girls are acting like wild animals. Oh and lick the vibrator before pleasing yourself.**_

_**Love, **_

_**MysteryHK**_

"_WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled balling the piece of paper up. "I knew it was someone from the Host Club, but who? And what is MysteryHK?"_

_I am not using a slinky pinky. I'm not a women. _

"_Who are you kidding?" Conscious spoke._

"_What? Shut up evil Tamaki!" _

"_Just relief yourself so you can find out who's doing this, am I not right?" Conscious chuckled._

"_Nahhh" I moaned then sighed. "So be it" I stared at the vibrator then slowly licked around it. Gosh this is embarrassing. I could feel my self blushing. After making the vibrator wet enough I bent over holding it up to my hole. Okay yeah, this is really embarrassing, wait til I GET MY CLAWS ON MYSTERYHK! He probably put something in the tea. _

_I shoved it inside slowly then pressed the button. It sunk deeper inside of me and it shivered medium speed. _

_I gasped arching my back and letting it do it's job. _

"_Ahhhh…ohh..nnhah!" I moaned loudly as the vibrator sped up by it's self. Or was someone controlling it? _

"_Oh…oh god, almost there…(gasp)…I'm…I'm cumming!" I announced to no one in particular. _

_Sensual bolts shot though my body leaving me panting. The vibrator stopped working and fell onto the bathroom floor. Leaving me…dripping. _

_~Ouran Club~ (Twins POV_

"_Did you complete the mission?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru sat back down. _

"_Mission completed" Hikaru grinned._

"_When shall we take action together" Kaoru asked._

"_Soon brother, soon" Hikaru replied._

_**Did you like it? Ha-ha and here are the answers for On the train**_

_**KAORU was the unknown guy jerking Tamaki off on the train and as you know Hikaru brought his lord a vibrator!**_


	3. Hot Springs

**Hey! This is the last part! (CLAPS) and if you liked this check out my other stories . I'm so happy this is done but if your not satisfied I might turn it into a actual story with lots of chapters...hmm maybe twenty two or something like that! But anyway here are some warnings O.o**

**Contains: Threesome, lemon, hot spring, nose bleeds, hard core, delicious, cuteness, and a happy ending LOL) ENJOY!**

_(Part 3 out of 3)_

_(Chapter three: Hot spring)_

"_Wow! The view is so beautiful!" Honey and Haruhi exclaimed as the limo stopped in front of "Modern Springs". _

_The building was at least twenty five floors high. The building was made out of concrete. In front of the OHC members was a white stoned bridge. Under the bridge were piles of gray rocks with small currents of water. Statues of cupid were surrounded by the rocks. The statues held a pitcher in their hand that was tilt over with water flowing from it._

"_This is the best hot spring to come to" Kyouya closed his book staring in front of him._

"_Well, let's go inside you guys!" Hikaru cheered patting me on the back._

_Everyone walked into the building being greeted with a wind of cool air. A lady at the desk stood up and bowed as I approached the desk._

"_May I help you sir?" She asked blushing._

"_I have four rooms reserved" I spoke softly._

"_Your name?" She asked._

"_Suoh Tamaki" I replied._

_The lady ran her finger down a list._

"_Ah! Here we go. Three rooms right?" She asked. I shook my head no._

"_First room, Fujioka Haruhi and Hanionzuka Mitsukuni, Second room, Morinozuka Takashi and Ootori Kyouya, Third room, Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru, and Hitachiin Kaoru?" The lady turned back to me who was baffled._

"_No, on the phone I ordered four rooms, I shared one by myself" I spoke._

"_Well, I'm sorry someone canceled the fourth room" The lady stated._

"_Oh come on, we can share a room" The Hitachiin twins both spoke._

"_Fine" I settled as the lady handed me three cards. I gave Haruhi one and gave Mori the other._

"_Yay! What shall we do first!" Honey exclaimed, squeezing Mori's hand. _

"_I wonder if they have a library" Kyouya adjusted his glasses. _

"_Let's all take a walk on the beach" Haruhi smiled, leading the way._

_We all followed her walking all the way to the back of the building. We walked through two double wide doors leading to the beach. _

"_Wow, the water is pretty!" Honey exclaimed as Mori picked him up. "I agree" Mori spoke._

"_I'm going to the changing room" Haruhi walked off with her bag._

"_It's like she's been her before" Hikaru stated as he and Kaoru walked into a changing room also. _

"_Let's go change" Mori told Honey as he jogged away._

"_What about you?" I asked Kyouya._

"_I'm changed already" He pointed to his blue shorts. _

_I shrugged. "I'll be right back" I spoke walking off to change also._

_After changing we all met each other outside of the changing rooms. Hikaru was dressed in a pink bikini. Honey was wearing yellow shorts. Mori wore green shorts. The twins were both dressed in red shorts and I was dressed in my favorite white shorts. _

"_Alright! Everyones ready to have some fun! To the shore!" Haruhi and Honey raced each other to the shore. _

"_Hey lord, do you want to play with us?" The twins both asked._

"_Sure"I agreed following them down to the water. _

_Kyouyo sat under an umbrella reading a book. Mori, Honey and Haruhi splashed each other with water. _

"_Okay! Lord! Catch!" Kaoru spoke tossing a air ball with the mixture of green, red and white colors. _

_I caught it and tossed it to Hikaru who missed. Hikaru dived under water._

"_What's he doing?" I asked Kaoru. "I don't know" Kaoru replied grabbing the ball and tossing it to me. _

_Suddenly hands grabbed my ankle. _

"_Gya! Hikaru stop!" I screamed almost falling. Hikaru popped his head up from under water. _

"_Are you scared of going under?" He asked splashing water on my face._

_I splashed more water on him. "Are you scared of drowning?" I pushed him. Kaoru chuckled splashing water on me. _

"_Stop!" I groaned splashing it back on him._

"_No you stop" He spoked splashing more on me._

"_Ugghh!" I groaned splashing faster, hitting him and Hikaru who double teamed me._

_All drenched in water I walked towards shore._

"_Wow, you have a sexy body" Hikaru whistled. I blushed then sticked my middle finger up._

"_Can it be a threesome?" Kaoru asked._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You just said "Fuck you" to Hikaru and I was asking can I join" Karou smiled. _

_I blushed harder then threw a towel over me racing to my room._

_~Later that night~_

"_I'm heading to the hot spring with Mori" Hunny blushed awkwardly as he was lifted up onto Mori's shoulder._

"_I think I'm going to go to bed" Haruhi and Kyoya both said walking out of the dining room together._

"_I'm going to take a shower" I mumbled walking away._

"_What is up with everyone?, Is there something they're not telling me" I asked myself as the warm water massaged my skin. _

_I held my head under the water running a hand throw my hair. I closed my eyes so water wouldn't enter and thought hard. No matter how good I've been pleasured this week it's still rape and I have to find out who Mystery HK is. Suddenly the shower door was pulled open and a hand grabbed me by my hips. _

"_GYAAHH!" WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed but was suddenly silenced by a hand. _

"_Ya, know you have a sexier body when your completely naked" A familiar voice chuckled._

_Was it Hikaru? Hold on...Mystery HK...HIkaru and Kaoru! OMG...OMG..OMG...HOW DARE THEY! I wanted to yell but instead started to kick and tried to get loose. _

"_My lord, please retain yourself, that energy is needed" Kaoru spoke and Hikaru laughed at his comment. _

_I was thrown on the bed. I quickly sat up staring at them._

"_You...you two son of a bitches!" I hissed out of rage. "What makes you think you're going to get away with this!"_

"_Hmm...let me think" Hikaru started. "Well Kaoru got away with that good train action, We both drugged the tea successfully, I even brought you a vibrator what did you do with it? No..no don't tell me let me guess!" Hikaru smiled devilishly._

"_And I got us all a room together" Kaoru spoke. "And look what we have here, yup were pretty much getting away with it" Both twins nodded looking at each other. _

_Kaoru climbed on the bed followed by Hikaru. "Let's play a game, lord" Hikaru smiled._

"_It's called __**Fuck the shit out of Tamaki**__" He smiled warmly._

"_THERE'S NO SUCH THING BONE HEAD!" I blurted. _

_Kaoru frowned. "Of course there is and the thing I like...it has no rules" He gaped my legs open. "Ahh what a good view" He held my member in his hand as he began to lick it. _

_Hikaru stroked his member holding it up to my mouth. "Come on lord, All this week we've made you feel good, return the favor" He mumbled. _

_Kaoru slammed his mouth down all the way onto my member causing my mouth to shoot open to moan but instead Hikaru took his chance and entered my mouth. _

"_Mmm..muff..nnnh" I nearly choked as he thrust in and out of my mouth quickly. _

_Kaoru entered his fingers causing my body to tense up. _

"_Relax" He mumbled._

"_I'm gonna explode" Hikaru groaned gripping my hair._

_A bitter, thick coat of cum erupted inside of my mouth. Hikaru pulled out causing most of his seed to fall out too. _

_Kaoru finger continued to scissor my insides and his mouth continued to massage my erection. Panting, I tried to push myself down onto his finger. _

"_You're getting into this huh?" Hikaru chuckled pinching my nipples. _

"_Ahhh! Stop it...stop it Hikkkkaruuu!" I moaned cumming inside of Kaoru's mouth._

_I breathed in and out heavily relaxing myself on the bed. _

"_Were not done" Kaoru pulled me up by the waist. He wrapped my legs his waist then angled my twitching entrance with his huge member. _

_Slowly and gently he pushed me down onto him. _

_I gasped and clinched his shoulders roughly. I leaned my chin over the right one as hands lifted my butt up. _

"_I'm coming in too" Hikaru's voice boomed in my ear. _

_Without hesitation Hikaru shoved himself inside of me causing me a lot of pain. I bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes shut. _

"_You..fucking...BASSSSTARD!" I gritted through my teeth._

"_I'll make you feel better" Kaoru thrust himself inside of me slowly. Hikaru did the same. _

_They were both moving, gracefully making me feel like melting. I tried to match my hips with them and it went as planned. _

"_Do you hear the sounds your making?" Hikaru breathed down my back. I could feel his tongue touch my skin causing my side to shiver. _

_He pounded into me with a name calling force. "Hikaruu!" I moaned loudly. _

_Kaoru rammed roughly into me finding my prostate. My nails dug into his shoulder and moans wouldn't stop erupting from my mouth. _

"_KAORU! HIKARU! OH...OH MY GOD..SOOOOOO GOOD, Hit that one more time, please one more time" I screamed, pleading._

"_I'll hit it as many times as you want!" Kaoru claimed as he rammed into me again. _

_Hikaru yanked my head back roughly, smashing our lips together. His tongue slid through my teeth and wrestled with my tongue. Kaoru kissed my neck then nibbled on it._

_They both were penetrating me sweetly. I loved it. I found my self saying I love them. No, I wasn't saying it because I loved what they were doing. I was saying it because it was true._

_Hikaru pulled away from my lips leaving me gasping. I bounced a little, leaving them both to hit my prostate once more before I was overwhelmed by heated pleasure in my insides. _

"_I love you" They both spoke at the same time as they released their hot, seed inside of me. _

_They then pulled out leaving me to fall on the bed, breathless with cum oozing from my ass. _

_Hikaru ruffled my hair then flowered me in kisses._

"_Is there a round two to this game?" Kaoru asked. _

_I finally sat up staring at them both."You two are perrrrverts!" I dragged._

"_Your perverts" They grinned tackling me. _

_EXTRA_

_..._

"_Did those moans come from Tamaki's room?" Haruhi stared at the silent Kyouya._

_He looked up at her. "I'm guessing so" _

_The two exchanged glances. _

"_So the twins went through with their plan" Haruhi sighed, smiling a little. _

"_Mori...I think Tamaki is being abused" Honey poked the dark haired boy who was stretched out on the bed._

"_No..I don't think so" Mori replied._

"_But weird noises keep coming from his room" Honey complained._

"_Aren't those similar to the noises you heard on that movie?"Mori grabbed the boy's hand pulling him down._

_Honey blushed._

"_Well...yeah"_

"_Then that's what Tamaki's doing"_

"_Can I make some noises now?" Honey asked. _

_Mori stared at Honey with a blank expression. "So innocent" He grinned._

"_Yes you can"...If you know what he means _

_THE END~_


End file.
